


You are Human.

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2nd Person Viewpoint, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Surely the humans would see such powerful beings as the Gems as Gods or Angels or other such supernatural things.





	You are Human.

One of the gems tells you that You are Human, and the earth belongs to You, not to the diamonds. And that she will fight so that you can be free. Some people say that she is Goddess, and that You should follow her.  
You do not think that. She is great, but not that great.  
There is one, a blue being, with wings of water.  
She is Great. She can fly, and rainbows appear around her then.  
She is Great. She is like an Angel. And You have never spoken to her.  
But You can speak to Rose Quartz.


End file.
